nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. Lastly, please do not ask if I can go on the chat. I personally am very against the chat, as I find some users here spend too much time in it. Also, it is very time consuming and goes against the scope of the Wiki. Furthermore, if you want to know what time it is where I live, it is : . Numbers before the : from 1-12 are in the morning, while numbers 13-24 are in the afternoon. Click here to refresh the page and see the time change. ---- Recommendation for new member reference This anon has an editing history since, 2011 if I remember correctly. Hope to be able to enroll a new member =] A success I remember fondly is Frostyflytrap, SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 00:18, March 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: The demo Yeah, I checked his Twitter account a few days ago to see if you had reminded him yet, and I saw that he had sent you the email. I thought then that he must have sent it to me too, so I checked, but it wasn't there. Then I realized that it might be hidden in spam, and sure enough, it was there. The game was really fun, and after I completed it, I sent him back an email about the game. Did you complete the levels yet? -- 22:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, you're quick! Now I want to do I walkthrough for the last level! The game looks much more like a Nitrome game now. -- 23:04, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Revise 4 Hi Nobody! I would be glad to participate in Revise 4- in fact, I think I already am! I was also editing section one, as you may have noticed, and I have already completed the first column. But I could edit another section if you want that one. -- 20:50, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Identification help Yes, I believe the yellow circle is a coin from Lockehorn. I think the potion is a health potion from Blast RPG, although I am not sure where I saw it. -- 14:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Heading 5 I think I didn't change them because it was the same thing than normal text, and having a 5th level heading looks too much, but I can do it if you want. :) I'll see what I can do. 15:33, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :If you want them to be noticeable in the TOC, then that's enough reason for using the headers. Also, I think I can add an edit button too. Do you want it to be implemented? 15:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yay! It works now. I don't know why it worked before, because you added the code correctly. Well, I cannot see the edit section button, but I can try to fix that now. 15:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Canary Yes, I see what you mean. I had gotten Canary and Canopy mixed up. Oops. 16:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article Update Hi NOBODY, here's to let you know that the featured article has been updated, and we have two left. I'll source around for some good articles. Also, should we establish some guidelines on blurbs to featured articles. There was a time where I followed the previous practice of quoting the first/first two sentences, but recently found it insufficient or inappropriate for a lead-in for a few recent featured articles. See you around, SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 17:34, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Demo pages Can I have your permission to start splitting game pages with demos? 16:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi back Hey NOBODY, congratulations on completing your Revise 3 project. Now on to Revise 4 I see...well, maybe I might help. I'm just not sure by "if they are okay". I'll have a look at the links and comment. Why would I be offended because you said that? If anything, when you say that, it sounds like you did intend to offend. Try not to overthink; it happens to me, too. 21:45, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. I was expecting it, actually. 22:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Question Out of curiosity, why did you remove "OMG" from Santi's comment? 22:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :No...it could stand for "Oh my gosh" or "Oh my goodness" or "Octopuses meet gorillas" or maybe it's just "OMG". Like I said before, don't overthink. It's just three letters. 22:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:I always forget the name of the message :( Thx for reminding me, I had totally forgot about it. And thanks again for... thanking me. I'm going to continue working hard when I can to make up for it when I can't--I have a wacky schedule that changes a lot (which is 'really' not good for getting sleep), and so can't edit some days. You might have noticed this yesterday and the day before. 21:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Null Image I was also beta testing. I knew you were writing an article about it, so I just got some images that I thought you might overlook. Because once the game came out or was updated, the golden opportunity to get images was gone. And I have to say, this was an amazing opportunity. You have a TON of beta info, Ayernam and I will (hopefully) get the little you missed. And we have all of the info almost done for the game in a few hours after release! 20:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Also, about the speech bubbles, I think we should put an image of each bubble up too. If you're worried about the one on level 2 (was that the only one with swearing?) we can blur out the cuss word. I have an image of the first five speech bubbles, but haven't edited the second one yet. 20:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::If that was really your concern, you didn't have to add the image at all. Censoring out words won't take away from the reality of what is actually on the screen. If you feel uncomfortable adding quotes from the Nitrome boss, then don't add them, but don't stop other users from adding them. The reality is, that is what the Nitrome boss said, and it was to show his character, you know, make it more believable. Just because someone else added it - because the character said it - does not mean that they swore themselves. ::I'm aware the page has already been set up - but just something to keep in mind for next time a situation like this comes up again. 07:32, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I really don't understand what you mean. How is someone else adding it any different than me? My only reason for ever not adding is to avoid offending or scaring off younger users (or anyone who doesn't like swearing). While I would never say these words because it is wrong, it doesn't necessarily offend me. I just thought we could blur out the cussing because 1) it ''is swearing, and 2) it wouldn't take away from the content to blur it out. 12:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Birthday Thanks Nobody! :D Also, when is yours? 14:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome Boss/Quotes All of a sudden, your wip page is FLOODED with edits. You need to sysop-protect it. 13:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Ad for Aye Hey NOBODY! I'm just stopping by to suggest that maybe you should make Ayernam an admin. I know you talked to him about this before, but I suggest this now because we would have an open spot with me leaving. I hope this wiki continues to do as good as it has been! Sincerley, 18:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC)